Cronus Saturnalia
Cronus Saturnalia '(クロニャス サターナリア ''Kuronyasu Satānaria) is the current King of Othrys. A powerful Mage in his own right, he is hailed as the benevolent 'Titan of Time '(時間の巨人 Jikan no Kyojin) by his subjects. Appearance Cronus' has long, back-length, raven-colored hair with several locks framing his face. He is light-skinned, only a few shades light enough to be considered possessing an olive skin tone. He also has dark brown eyes. He constantly wears a heavy, black armor, whether he's in battle or is being casual. Under his armor is a skintight, black suit that is highly wind resistant for in case his armor is stripped from his body. Personality Cronus is well-known by the citizens of Othrys to be a benevolent and kind king, even being known to regularly adopt children. He is well-respected by all who he comes across. However, his presence can somewhat intimidating, with him giving off an eery or negative vibe. Cronus himself simply has trouble expressing himself properly, something those closest to him seem to understand. Everything he does is in the best interest of Othrys, and only wishes to bring his country peace and prosperity, even at personal cost to himself. Magic and Abilities 'Slow Magic '(遅いの魔法 Osoi no Mahō): Cronus is a master at this magic. It is a type of Magic which allows Cronus to slow down his opponent by employing a time-altering sphere which affects the opponents' perception of time. With his opponents' delayed reactions, Cronus can move in and attack freely before they have a chance to counter it. However, the range of this Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of Cronus are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range that are viewing things outside of his sphere of influence appear to be moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of Cronus' area-of-effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his area-of-effect afterwards. However, by redeploying the sphere, he can have these individuals be under the effect of his magic. Cronus' skill in the art is so advanced that he can focus the power of this magic on a single individual or a single part of someone's body, in some cases without even touching them, allowing him to create a multitude of unique and difficult to counter techniques. This magic can even affect an individual as powerful and fast as Hyperion Lucifer, allowing him to dodge every one of Hyperion's Light beams during sparring sessions. Cronus utilizes this magic as his primary form of combat. * '1/10 Speed '(1/10スピード 1/ 10 Supīdo): Cronus slows down his opponent's perception of time to one tenth of their original. While employing this spell, anyone inside the area of effect doesn't even have time to react to his movements, with him appearing to be teleporting as opposed to even moving. Those with higher perceptive abilities are capable of seeing a flash of gold, or perhaps even a beam, but very few are able to keep up with him when he's this fast. Not even Hyperion Lucifer has kept up with him at this speed, despite the latter's position as the Fastest Mage of Othrys. * '''Phantom Flash (ファントムフラッシュ Fantomu Furasshu): Cronus manipulates the perception of time of his opponent, focusing it squarely on their eyes. This disperses the field of influence, although whoever his target is will find their vision frozen in place. While their bodily sensations will be in time with normal speed, their vision itself will only see completely motionless objects. The name of this spell comes from the fact that, when activated, Cronus does not appear to be moving. However, opponents will still be able to hear him, smell him, and react to his movements in real time. * Golden Age '(黄金時代 ''Kogane Jidai): A unique Slowing Magic spell that Cronus invented for one-on-one battles. Rather than generating a large field, Cronus is able to "tag" opposition by punching them anywhere on their body. Upon being struck, the entire Slowing Magic field collapses on the target, trapping them in what is described as a "Cage of Time". Their movements and perception of time is slowed to such a crawl that those looking on think that his target has been frozen. As such, Cronus, or anyone else for that matter, will be able to do anything they want to his target. However, this spell is a constant drain on Cronus' magical energy, constantly draining his magic power until he deactivates the spell or is defeated. As such, this technique is best suited for one-on-one battles when no one else can interfere. '''Blast Magic (ブラストの魔法 Burasuto no Mahō): Cronus also can use this magic. He can generate explosions in places several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands, or pointing his fingers, towards the area he wants to detonate. He generates the explosions by creating magic circles which then detonate, dealing immense damage to his target. He can also create smaller explosions in front of him in order to push away strong opponents. He uses these blasts defensively, creating shockwaves and blasts in order to block incoming attacks. To weak individuals, however, even a small burst can prove to be detrimental. Cronus is also capable of generating powerful blasts through only the movement of his middle and index fingers, proving how truly powerful this magic is when using his whole, or even both hands. This magic can also be used to send blasts of magical energy at his opponents, without the creation of a seal. He can shoot beams from either of his hands, or charge up his energy in a sphere first to create a more powerful explosive blast as opposed to a simple beam which may also be capable of generating an explosion. The spheres he creates can either be designed for boring through enemies or can be made explosive in nature. These explosions are not fire-based, and as such cannot not be eaten by Slayers of that attribute. * Saturnius Mons '(サターニアス モンス ''Satāniasu Monsu): Cronus creates a seal underneath his target that creates a massive, bronze-colored explosion, making sure that nothing escaped unscathed. This spell's greatest area of effect is inside its seal, but the explosion often escapes the seal, damaging anything surrounding it as well. When under the effects of his Slow Magic, this spell can seem almost instantaneous to his target. Cronus states that the blast this spell creates "shakes the earth" and can "reach the heavens". * 'Seven-Colored Ray '(7色の線 7-Shoku no Sen): Cronus holds out his hand and fires seven bolts of energy. Each one has an arrow-like point in the front of the beam, and is used to track opposition until it hits something (most likely the target Cronus chooses). They have high piercing power, leaving heavy lacerations from just scratches (when simply scratching the target, these rays still do not dissipate until they unload all of their available power). Cronus can either strike multiple enemies at once with this spell, strike an individual with the rays one after another, or have them converge on his target. With the latter skill, they generate a powerful explosion that traps the target and damages them greatly. Despite the name of the spell, all of the rays are golden in color. * 'Titan Tormento '(ティタン トーメント Titan Tōmento): Cronus holds out his hand in front of him, creating a gigantic magic seal, about the same size as the one for '''Saturnius Mons. He then fires a gigantic beam from his the seal, destroying everything in his path with its incredible magic power. This is Cronus' strongest, more dangerous blast, even surpassing the highly dangerous Saturnius Mons. Master Weapons Specialist:' '''Cronus uses a scythe in armed combat. He's very skilled with it, being capable of fighting on par with, and outfight other weapon specialists. He can even throw it with perfect accuracy, using trick shots to somehow manage to get it to return to his hand. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Cronus is well-versed in Othran military hand-to-hand combat, having trained both of his sons in the art. As such, his skill is one of the greatest on the continent. He can easily go toe-to-toe with the best martial artist. Immense Strength: Cronus' strength is great enough to easily knock out a weaker Mage in one punch. He can also easily lift and throw heavy objects and punch with enough force to destroy a small building. Immense Speed: Cronus is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds, even without his magic. He can move as fast as, and track the movements of Hyperion Lucifer, known for being the Fastest Mage of Othrys, as well as outmaneuver him when utilizing his Slow Magic. When using his Slow Magic, he can even avoid all the bolts from Hyperion's Laser Light Show. Immense Durability: Cronus can take high amounts of punishment. His ability to heal is notably high in Othrys, as he has survived multiple impalements as well as combined assaults from both Jason and Hyperion, which he shrugged off with minimal difficulty. Immense Magical Power: Cronus has developed his magical power, cultivating it to make him one of the strongest Mages in Othrys. Cronus is known for consistently training in his downtime, wishing to gain as much power as possible. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, Cronus' magical aura is colored gold. Equipment Harbinger: A powerful scythe that Cronus uses as his primary weapon. It has a standard length blade, as well as a spike at the bottom of the staff, allowing Cronus to impale people with either end of the weapon. He wields it masterfully in battle. He is capable of charging the blade with his magical energy, increasing its already high cutting power. Cronus can also send waves of magical energy at his opponents from the scythe with the same cutting effects. Trivia * Cronus' name and abilities are based off of the King of the Titans, Kronos, from Greek Mythology. * Cronus' appearance is based off of the Berserker's appearance when unmasked from the Fate series. * Saturnalia is a Roman holiday that is essentially their Christmas. It celebrates the Golden Age that occurred during Saturn's rule. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Time Magic Users Category:Othrys Category:Kings